Cermin
by rururei
Summary: Aku percaya sudah seharusnya setiap orang jatuh cinta kepadanya. NaruSasu. Oneshot. AU. Dedicated for Nightingale-chan.


Sudah seharusnya semua orang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Lihat saja dia!

Hanya orang tidak waras yang akan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak sempurna.

Tubuh jangkung. Kaki jenjang. Kulit putih. Wajah tampan seperti lukisan. Surai halus berwarna hitam arang. Sepasang mata indah yang seolah-olah bercahaya. Kau bisa silau hanya dengan sekilas menatapnya.

Sekalipun banyak yang berkata bahwa Sasuke begitu dingin dan pelit senyum, sungguh bagiku hal itu bukanlah masalah. Sasuke jenius. Sasuke mempesona. Sasuke indah. Sasuke sempurna. Aku –seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan semua orang, jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu siapa aku?

Itulah masalahnya.

Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dua puluh satu tahun. Mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik.

Aku, seperti cerita-cerita dalam novel _teenlit, _adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Jatuh cinta pada sahabat baikmu sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi jika kau tidak tahu apakah dia bahkan pernah menyukai seorang manusia selain dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

_Hai. Apa kabar? Cukup lama saya tidak bisa menulis walaupun saya paksa. Kali ini saya ingin menulis cepat, jadi mungkin fic ini akan terkesan berbeda dengan tulisan-tulisan saya sebelumnya._

_Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk __**Nightingale-chan, **__gak kenapa-kenapa sih tapi pengin aja ^_^_

_Enjoy ^^_

_(alur maju-mundur, rate m untuk ambil aman, sebenernya menurut saya cuma implisit aja sih)_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke usia enam tahun adalah seorang bocah tanpa ekspresi yang masuk ke dalam kelasku dengan tangan kecil yang digandeng oleh ibu guru. Hari itu aku melihatnya seolah-olah aku mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru yang menarik. Sasuke terlihat seperti boneka. Padahal aku anak laki-laki dan aku tidak suka boneka.

.

Sasuke berdiri di sampingku saat pelajaran musik. Ibu guru memainkan piano. Kami bernyanyi bersama, tapi Sasuke tetap mengatupkan bibir mungilnya. Aku melirik berkali-kali ke arahnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Sasuke sedang sakit gigi. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah meraih jari-jari kecilnya. Dia menoleh, matanya bertanya.

"Ayo nyanyi bersama," kataku.

Sejak hari itu Sasuke selalu berdiri di sampingku.

Atau aku yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku tidak lagi tahu.

.

"Seragammu tidak rapi."

Usia kami delapan tahun ketika itu dan Sasuke selalu senang mengkritik penampilanku. 'Rambutmu berantakan' atau 'tali sepatumu lepas' atau 'kancingmu lepas satu' atau 'dasimu miring' atau 'wajahmu belepotan es krim'. Aku tidak pernah marah. Aku hanya nyengir dan merasa senang karena hanya padaku Sasuke mau mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu.

Aku merasa istimewa.

.

"Bukan begitu caranya, idiot."

Sasuke usia tiga belas tahun mulai senang mengataiku bodoh atau idiot atau _dobe _karena dia memang lebih cerdas dalam semua mata pelajaran. Sekalipun tampangnya datar saja aku tahu dia sangat prihatin dengan nilai-nilai ulanganku dan dengan sukarela mengajariku belajar –sekalipun selalu diselingi dengan umpatan tentang betapa bodohnya aku.

Kadang-kadang kami belajar di kamarnya. Kadang-kadang kami belajar di kamarku. Kadang-kadang kami belajar di atap sekolah sambil makan roti lemon dan berbaring memandang langit.

Aku senang aku bodoh.

Jika aku pintar, Sasuke tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak itu untuk menemaniku belajar.

.

Sasuke ikut klub wushu sejak usianya sembilan tahun.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku senang ikut ke _dojo _dan melihatnya berlatih dalam balutan _hakama _hitam. Dia bergerak seperti menarikan sebuah tarian mistis. Tubuhnya berputar di udara. Melayang. Meliuk. Matanya menyala tajam. Sebilah pedang atau sebuah tongkat bermain di jari-jari lentiknya dan aku tidak sanggup berpaling.

Sasuke terengah. Rambutnya basah. Dahinya basah. Dia melayangkan mata hitamnya ke arahku dan napasku macet selama beberapa saat.

Usiaku lima belas tahun ketika itu dan aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wushu adalah permainan yang indah.

.

Rock Lee berkata padaku bahwa dia menyukai Haruno Sakura dari kelas sebelah. Shikamaru mendadak ikut klub Biologi dan Neji berbisik padaku bahwa sebenarnya Shikamaru hanya ingin mendekati Temari. Sai diam-diam menggambar wajah Yamanaka Ino di dalam buku sketsanya. Kiba bertanya gadis mana yang kusukai?

Sore itu aku merenung. Aku tidak merasakan apapun pada siapapun.

Sambil duduk di atas rerumputan dan mengamati aliran air sungai, aku mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam tas, menyalakan dan menghisapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

Mendadak Sasuke muncul di sampingku, merebut batang rokok itu dan menyelipkannya ke bibirnya sendiri. Aku tidak segera menjawab, hanya memandangi wajah Sasuke dan rokok itu bergantian, heran bagaimana Sasuke terlihat seakan-akan sudah ratusan kali melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tanya padamu, bodoh."

Sasuke menoleh dan aku sadar bahwa dia baru saja melontarkan satu pertanyaan untukku.

"Belum lama," sahutku. "Hanya coba-coba."

Sasuke kembali memandang ke sungai dan menghabiskan rokokku.

Aku mengamati batang berwarna putih yang ujungnya menyala itu. Juga bibirnya. Lalu aku sadar bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu aku menghisap rokok itu dan kini bekas bibirku dikulum oleh bibirnya.

Mendadak aku merasa demam.

Usiaku tujuh belas tahun dan aku mulai takut bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke seperti Lee menyukai Sakura, Shikamaru menyukai Temari atau Sai menyukai Ino.

Esoknya aku tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke dan dia berpikir bahwa aku stres menghadapi ulangan matematika.

.

Sasuke selalu berkata bahwa aku berisik. Dia mengeluhkan betapa bodohnya aku. Dia bilang cengiranku terlihat mengganggu. Dia mencibir karena aku lebih suka main _game _ketimbang belajar. Dia meramalkan masa depanku akan suram karena aku terlalu senang mengganggap semua hal sebagai bahan gurauan. Tapi Sasuke menemaniku nonton pertandingan klub basket favoritku di televisi. Sasuke mengajariku PR Bahasa Inggris. Dia datang ke kamarku ketika aku sakit karena hujan-hujanan sepulang sekolah. Dia membelikan roti lemon ketika aku tidak membawa bekal makan siang. Dia menemaniku berbaring di atap sekolah.

Sasuke selalu ada di sana, di dekatku.

Dan aku selalu ingin ada di sana, di dekat Sasuke.

.

Suatu malam Sasuke tertidur di atas ranjangku.

Buku-buku kami masih berserakan di atas meja, di atas lantai. Aku tidak merasa perlu terburu-buru untuk membereskannya dan memilih untuk duduk di dekat ranjang, mengamati bagaimana bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat dan bagaimana bulu mata berwarna hitam itu berbaris rapi di atas kelopak matanya.

Sasuke sempurna dan mendadak aku ingin mencium bibirnya.

Seperti ada satu set drum yang dipukul keras di dalam dadaku. Aku pasti sudah gila. Mungkin kebodohanku sudah memasuki level sangat parah, tapi aku tidak peduli ketika aku mendekat dan mencium bau parfumnya atau bau tubuhnya, aku sungguh tidak peduli lagi. Napas Sasuke menyentuh wajahku dan aku memejamkan mata ketika bibir kami bertemu.

Lembut. Manis.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa orang-orang suka berciuman.

Sesaat yang seperti surga itu mendadak hilang ketika kurasakan bibir Sasuke menjauh. Aku menegakkan punggung dan terbelalak melihat sepasang mata obsidian itu terbuka.

Sasuke menatap mataku. Aku memandang matanya dan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Rasanya seperti ada yang membuat waktu seperti jalan di tempat dan keheningan itu mencekik leherku.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang.

"Aku mau pulang, _dobe."_

Dia berkata, membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi keluar kamar tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa seolah-olah aku tidak pernah mencuri ciuman itu darinya.

Sasuke masih senang mengkritik penampilanku, mengataiku bodoh, membelikanku roti lemon, menyuruhku lebih serius menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan merekomendasikan beberapa universitas padaku. Aku tidak peduli universitas apapun asalkan Sasuke ada di sana.

Sasuke masuk Fakultas Kedokteran dan aku terdampar di Fakultas Teknik. Sasuke tinggal di sebuah _apato _dekat kampus dan aku menyewa kamar yang hanya berbeda satu lantai dengan tempat tinggalnya. Kadang-kadang aku menginap di tempatnya, bahkan aku menaruh sikat gigiku di dalam kamar mandinya.

Aku hafal jadwal kuliah Sasuke, kapan dia pergi ke perpustakaan, kapan dia pergi berbelanja dan jam berapa dia lari pagi di jalanan komplek. Tapi Sasuke tetap Sasuke yang tidak bisa kugenggam untuk diriku sendiri.

.

Malam itu aku menenggak bir yang terasa lebih pahit.

Sorot lampu warna-warni membuat kepalaku berputar. Tenggorokanku panas. Wajahku panas. Dadaku lebih panas. Sasuke berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang berani taruhan pasti baru ditemuinya di klub malam ini. Gadis itu terkikik dan Sasuke menatap matanya. Aku ingin berteriak. Gadis itu bahkan tidak akan tahu bahwa Sasuke suka makan tomat. Aku ingin memakai tanganku untuk menarik Sasuke pergi dari sana, tapi jari-jariku hanya mampu menggenggam gelas erat-erat seakan-akan aku ingin meremukkannya.

Sudah kubilang aku hafal jadwal keseharian Sasuke di luar kepala.

Sore itu Sasuke pasti pulang pukul empat sehabis mengunjungi perpustakaan.

Aku berdiri di depan kamarku, menjepit seorang gadis bersurai biru di antara tubuhku dan daun pintu. Aku tahu Sasuke akan muncul dari tangga dan melewati kamarku untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Aku mencium gadis itu, melumat bibirnya. Aku tidak memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan bunyi langkah kaki Sasuke melewatiku. Sasuke berlalu dan aku meninju dinding. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, mendorong dadaku dengan marah dan berlari menuruni tangga.

.

"Sasuke."

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam itu.

"Sasuke."

Bajuku kusut. Rambutku berantakan. Mulutku bau minuman keras. Mataku merah.

Sasuke membuka pintu, berdiri diam sambil menatapku beberapa saat.

"Sasuke."

Bibirku tersenyum dengan bodoh sementara dia mulai memaki. Dia memapah tubuhku yang sempoyongan menuju ke kamar, membaringkanku di ranjangnya –ranjang yang berbau tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian dia juga mengganti pakaianku. Aku meracau. Entah apa. Sasuke berhenti mengeluh dan mengataiku. Dia hampir berjalan keluar ketika aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke menatapku. Lama.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa ketika membawa tubuhnya naik ke atas ranjang.

Malam itu Sasuke membiarkan aku memeluknya hingga pagi.

.

Hari-hari kembali berjalan seperti biasa seolah-olah aku tidak pernah memeluknya.

Tapi aku ingat bagaimana tubuh Sasuke terasa hangat dan pas dalam rengkuhan lenganku. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana rasanya bibir Sasuke yang lembut, berbeda dengan bibir semua gadis yang pernah kucium –ketika aku iseng di kampus, ketika aku mabuk di klub, ketika aku ingin membuat Sasuke _cemburu. _Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan apapun seakan-akan dia tidak pernah melihat aku menyentuh gadis-gadis itu.

Aku merasa dadaku bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu dan sore itu aku menelfonnya, bertanya dia ada di mana dan bahwa ada yang mesti kukatakan. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mematikan ponselnya.

Aku menunggu di depan kamarnya seperti seorang penguntit –berjalan mondar-mandir, memperhatikan kucing di jalanan, menghitung waktu, membenturkan keningku ke dinding, tapi Sasuke tidak datang sampai langit berubah menjadi gelap.

Dia pikir dia bisa melarikan diri dariku. Dia seharusnya berpikir bahwa aku selalu tahu ke mana dia akan bersembunyi.

Hujan tumpah dari langit tapi aku terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Air hujan menetes-netes dari pakaian dan sekujur tubuhku ketika aku sampai di _dojo _tempat Sasuke berlatih wushu. Tempat itu sepi dan sejenak aku menjadi patung di depan pintu. Sasuke ada di sana, sendirian, menarikan tarian magis itu dan membuatku tersihir sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti menyatu dengan angin, meliuk seperti pusaran air dan aku terhisap hingga kehilangan diriku sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri membelakangiku, menghadap dinding dari cermin yang besar dan aku sadar bahwa dia pasti telah melihat pantulan bayanganku di sana. Dia tidak bergerak lagi, membiarkan aku menghampirinya dengan kepala berkabut. Kami saling bertatapan lewat cermin.

Aku tahu pasti apa yang kuinginkan dan aku akan tetap melakukannya, tidak peduli sekalipun nanti Sasuke akan membunuhku dengan sebuah tongkat wushu.

Jika dia tidak mengerti seperti apa aku menginginkannya, maka aku akan memberitahunya sekarang juga.

Tanganku bergerak menarik bahu Sasuke. Mata kami bertemu dan dia tidak melemparkan tatap yang berarti tanya.

Aku mendekat, mencuri bibirnya, menciumnya dengan cara yang selama ini selalu aku bayangkan. Aku ingin menyampaikan seluruh rindu, kemarahan, pertanyaan, keinginan dan kebutuhan yang sudah terpendam lama dan dalam. Sebelah tanganku menangkup sisi wajahnya yang lembut. Sebelah tanganku yang lain merengkuhnya seperti tidak ada lagi hal lain yang ingin kupeluk di dunia.

Sasuke mendorong dadaku.

Aku tidak menerima penolakan –hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa dengan cara inilah aku menginginkannya, bahwa beginilah caraku berbicara padanya. Sebab kami sama-sama tahu bahwa kata-kata tidak akan banyak berguna.

Sasuke mendongak mencari napas dan kali ini aku mencuri ciuman di sepanjang lehernya yang seputih susu.

Seluruh tubuhku basah oleh air hujan, tapi aku merasa panas dan masih saja ingin meledak. Tapi kali ini lain, bukan meledak karena memendam sesuatu yang tidak terkatakan.

Sasuke mengerang pada gigitanku yang kesekian. Aku mendorongnya jatuh, memenjara tubuhnya di antara lantai dan tubuhku. Mata hitam itu kembali menatap, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap isyarat apa yang coba dia sampaikan. Apa dia marah? Kecewa? Memintaku berhenti? Tapi bibir Sasuke hanya bergetar dan tidak ada makian yang terlempar.

Aku menciumnya lagi. Seperti tidak ada hari esok. Seperti tidak ada hari kemarin.

"Sasuke."

Dia memalingkan wajah dan aku menarik semua hal yang menutupi dirinya, berharap jika ada topeng apapun yang melekat menutupi wajah Sasuke maka dia akan menanggalkannya saat itu juga. Sasuke menggeliat. Aku menjarah semua yang ada padanya, meninggalkan jejak sebanyak mungkin dengan harapan mustahil bahwa semua itu akan membekas selamanya agar Sasuke selalu ingat padaku.

Rasanya manis. Sasuke lebih manis dari apapun. Aku tidak akan lelah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sempurna dalam segala sisi dan hal yang dia miliki. Maka aku membuka dirinya, menginginkan seluruh Sasuke yang hanya untukku. Dia menarik kepalanya ke belakang, matanya terpejam seraya dia menggigit bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak. Aku mengusap dahinya yang basah. Dia tetap menolak membuka mata untuk menatapku, seperti bertekad menyimpan semua kesakitan hanya untuknya sendiri.

Tapi tidak. Aku pun menyampaikan kesakitan yang kupunya, seluruhnya, kesakitan yang begitu dalam karena tidak terlihat membekas di badan.

Sasuke menahan teriakan dengan menggigit punggung tangannya.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ajaib. Sasuke terasa dekat, begitu dekat, lebih dekat dibanding ketika dulu aku menggenggam tangannya saat usia kami enam tahun, atau ketika aku diam-diam mencuri bibirnya, atau ketika dia membiarkanku memeluknya saat aku mabuk. Sasuke sangat dekat dan berada dalam diriku sementara aku berada di dalam dirinya.

Dia memejamkan mata. Aku menghapus campuran peluh dan air mata di ujung matanya sebelum kemudian menyapu seluruh wajahnya dengan ciuman.

"Lihat, Sasuke."

Aku berbisik dan memaksa wajah Sasuke menghadap ke dinding cermin. Mata indah itu terbelalak sejenak sebelum dia kembali bersikeras untuk menutupnya. Aku menarik rambutnya ke belakang, menyesal karena membuat dia kesakitan tapi aku sungguh ingin dia tetap membuka mata dan menatap ke cermin –pada pantulan bayangan kami berdua.

"Lihatlah kita."

Aku berbisik lagi di telinganya dan ikut menatap ke dalam cermin. Ada perasaan bahagia yang tidak tergantikan melihat bukti bahwa aku telah benar-benar menyampaikan keinginanku padanya sekalipun dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kau tahu," aku menatap bola matanya di dalam cermin, "kau seperti cermin itu, Sasuke."

Dia tidak menyahut dan tidak juga balas bertanya, tapi aku tetap bicara.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang benar tentangku: bahwa aku bodoh, ceroboh, pemalas, bajuku tidak rapi, aku terlalu senang bermain-main dan segalanya. Kau adalah cermin dalam hidupku, Sasuke, karena itu aku membutuhkanmu, menginginkanmu."

Dia masih diam.

"Kau tahu cermin tidak pernah berbohong, Sasuke."

Kali ini aku menatap mata Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Dadaku bergemuruh dan jari-jariku gemetar. Aku tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa lama aku menunggu untuk mengatakan ini, untuk menghadapi ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kutarik napas panjang, menghirup napas Sasuke yang terhembus di depan wajahku.

"Jadi katakan padaku," kataku lirih, seperti hampir pecah, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Aku ingin jawabannya sekarang.

"Karena aku mencintaimu –sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Aku bercermin dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

Jika dia ingin membunuhku, inilah saatnya.

Beberapa detik pun merangkak lambat seperti selamanya. Ketika Sasuke berpaling dan kembali memejamkan mata –meninggalkan napas hangat di depan wajahku, aku mengatupkan rahangku erat-erat, mengerti bahwa dia tetap menolak untuk menjawab.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan.

Maka aku bergerak –cepat, kasar, menumpahkan semua pertanyaan tak terjawab dan kemarahanku. Jika Sasuke pantas mendapatkan hukuman, maka inilah hukuman yang harus dia terima. Melihat wajahnya yang tetap keras kepala membuat isi kepalaku makin berpilin. Kubuka dirinya lebih lebar, aku mendesak makin dalam dan aku yakin bibir Sasuke pasti berdarah karena dia menggigitnya terlalu kuat.

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke, tapi tubuhku berkata lain dan mendadak aku ingin menghancurkannya –menghancurkan Sasuke hingga berkeping-keping hingga aku bisa memungut dan menyelamatkannya lagi.

Udara di sekitarku terasa panas. Tubuhku juga panas. Wajah Sasuke memerah dan aku makin gila. Esok pagi dan beberapa hari selanjutnya aku yakin bekas cengkeraman tanganku di pinggulnya belum akan hilang.

Aku kembali meraup bibirnya, merasakan darahnya yang asin dan rasa lain yang hanya dimiliki Sasuke. Sasuke menghimpitku begitu erat, hangat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan dan begitulah yang sebenarnya aku inginkan darinya –sebuah keinginan tak berujung yang membuatku hampir putus asa.

"Sasuke."

Aku tidak peduli kalau kami akan membuat tempat ini kotor. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika detik ini ada kehadiran manusia lain di sana. Yang kupedulikan hanya Sasuke, Sasuke dan aku.

Lututku terasa goyah.

Aku memeluk tubuh telanjang Sasuke yang basah oleh peluhku dan peluhnya. Dengan satu hentakan yang lebih dalam dibanding seluruhnya, aku mengakhiri semuanya, semua yang ingin kusampaikan pada Sasuke.

Dia mendesis. Atau mengerang. Atau mendesah, entahlah.

Tapi tidak sekalipun dia menyebut namaku dan itu membuatku hampir menangis ketika kusandarkan dahiku di bahunya.

Tangan Sasuke terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Aku berlutut di atas tubuh itu, menyeka wajahnya dan menelan kembali kata 'maaf' yang hampir termuntahkan. Kukecup kedua matanya yang terkatup.

"Ayo," kataku, "kita pulang."

Sasuke tidak menatap mataku sepanjang perjalanan. Dia selalu berjalan satu langkah di depan, tidak membiarkanku memapah tubuhnya yang berjalan tertatih.

Dadaku sakit.

Barangkali saat itulah waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan berhenti.

.

Hari-hari berjalan –tidak lagi seperti biasa.

Sasuke dan aku tidak lagi bertemu meski hanya sekedar berpapasan di koridor. Kami tidak lagi bicara dan dia tidak mencariku. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba mengambil sikat gigiku yang masih tertinggal di kamar mandinya.

Setiap hari hanya berisi usaha penghindaran dengan malam-malam yang lebih banyak kuhabiskan di klub, bercumbu dengan botol-botol minuman keras dengan harapan bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke.

Kadang-kadang aku tidak pulang ke _apato, _tidur di mana saja ada teman kuliah yang sudi menampungku. Aku bahkan mulai mencari tempat tinggal lain, di mana saja asalkan jauh dari Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa aku ingin pergi sementara aku masih begitu menginginkannya?

Aku tahu ada yang timpang dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak lagi punya sebuah cermin.

.

Usiaku tujuh tahun ketika hari itu ibu guru menata barisan kami di kelas musik dan membuat Sasuke terpisah dariku. Musik dari piano mulai mengalun dan aku lebih banyak mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di ujung barisan.

Sama seperti ketika pertama kali melihatnya di pelajaran bernyanyi, dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke tidak akan bernyanyi jika aku tidak menggandeng tangannya.

.

Suatu pagi sebelum pelajaran aku menceritakan sebuah lelucon tentang seorang lelaki dan anjingnya. Sasuke mendengarkanku. Kemudian dia tertawa, meskipun tawa itu hanya sebuah senyum kecil disertai semacam dengusan meremehkan. Kiba yang duduk di dekat mejaku memandang takjub seakan-akan aku adalah seorang pesulap paling tersohor masa kini. Dia berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto." Telunjuknya menuding wajahku. "Kau bisa membuat Sasuke tertawa?"

.

Sasuke tidak punya teman yang cukup akrab untuk mendukungnya saat ada kejuaraan wushu.

Aku adalah orang yang selalu ada di sana, memberinya sekaleng minuman dingin sebelum gilirannya tampil karena aku tahu minuman itu akan menenangkannya. Aku adalah orang yang bertepuk tangan paling keras begitu Sasuke selesai membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke tidak pernah memintaku datang, tapi aku tahu matanya akan mencari-cari sosokku di bangku penonton.

Sasuke tidak pernah meminta bantuanku, tapi aku tahu dia senang jika aku mengikutinya pergi berbelanja karena aku bisa membawakan kantong belanjaannya yang berisi bahan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu dia tidak suka makan sendirian hingga sekalipun aku tidak datang pada Sabtu sore, dia tetap akan memasak makanan untukku.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengaku, tapi aku tahu ternyata dia tidak pernah coba-coba merokok dan melakukannya hanya karena melihatku melakukannya.

Sasuke tidak suka roti lemon, tapi dia tidak memberitahuku dan tetap memakannya bersamaku.

Sasuke tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, tapi harusnya aku tahu dan tidak perlu bertanya lagi.

Jika dia adalah cerminku, maka aku adalah bayangannya. Jika bayangannya pergi, apa lagi yang Sasuke miliki?

Sebab tidak akan ada orang lain yang membuatnya tertawa seperti aku melakukannya. Sebab aku yakin bahwa sekalipun semua orang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, akulah orang yang paling jatuh cinta padanya.

Sabtu malam itu mendung ketika aku berlari ke _apato-_nya dari klub tempatku biasa melarikan diri. Pintu itu tidak dikunci seperti biasanya ketika dia menungguku datang.

Aku menghambur masuk, menemukan dua piring makan malam yang sudah mendingin di atas meja.

Sasuke menatapku. Matanya kosong dan aku diserang perasaan bersalah.

Aku menariknya berdiri dari kursi, memeluk tubuhnya dan mencoba memberitahu bahwa kini aku mengerti.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar ketika aku mengusap ujungnya.

Aku menciumnya dan dia tidak mendorong tubuhku.

Sasuke menjawab, barangkali sejak dulu, hanya saja aku terlalu bebal dan ragu untuk melihatnya.

Tidak masalah sekalipun dia tidak mengucapkannya –sungguh tidak masalah. Sebab begitulah cara Sasuke berbicara.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_Hahaha. Ampun. Tolong jangan rajam saya kalau ini gaje abis, saya juga gak ngerti apakah Sasuke terlalu tsundere (gak juga ya) atau gimana. Mungkin dia sempat mengalami masa 'denial' karena jatuh cinta sama sahabat sendiri (yang sama-sama cowok) tentu saja tidak mudah (ceileee)_

_Adegan genggam tangan pas nyanyi di TK terinspirasi dari si kembar Bossun-Tsubaki versi TK di anime Sket Dance. Jujur, sudah lama saya pengin bikin fic yang ada adegan nganu-nganu di depan dinding cermin macam studio dance itu (hahaha). Peduli amat kalau di dojo wushu gak ada kek begituan, pokoknya saya lagi mekso. Lalu kenapa wushu? KARENA SAYA SUKA TAO EXO. Walaupun bukan Kpopers, tapi Tao itu uke idaman banget deh. Cantik seksi tampan muka garang kayak preman tapi aslinya manis manja banget. Hahaha. Saya suka KrisTao tapi berhubung memang gak bisa nulis ff Kpop dan Kris sudah hengkang dari EXO, ide itu akhirnya berhasil saya alihkan ke sini._

_Oke deh, thanks for reading~~~_

_peluk hangat, _

_rururei_

.


End file.
